perhaps a bottle of rose instead
by keep-swinging
Summary: Pam stumbles across the episode of the documentary with Cathy, Jim, and the hotel room full of supposed bedbugs. / (Honestly just a one-shot with little plot and a lot of married life fluff.) Jim/Pam. Complete. [super low teen rating]


~Author's Note~

Hey everyone! I'm re-watching the Office for the second time right now, I'm currently on season nine, and I just wanted to write at least one story for this awesome show. This is my first story for the Office, and it's honestly just mostly a fluff piece, which I rarely do, but these two deserve it. This story just brushes on the whole Cathy ordeal and mainly focuses on Jim and Pam and a calm night in.

I know the show's old so I'm not too sure if anyone will actually read this, but if you do and find you enjoyed, reviews and any type of feedback would be super appreciated! :)

 **Rated Teen** for minor nudity, suggestive language, romance bits, a curse word and referenced drinking.

 **Notes:  
** Episode Pam watches on the TV is Season Eight, Episode Sixteen "After Hours". **  
**Flexible Timeline about when this takes place. (It's supposed to take place after the series ended, but I don't think the kids' ages match up, so work with me here okay. XD)

* * *

 **perhaps a bottle of rose instead**

* * *

 _in our old familiar place_  
 _you and i face to face_  
 _a bottle of red, a bottle of white_  
 _it all depends upon your appetite_

* * *

It's rare that the kids go to bed before midnight, so when both kids are in bed and asleep to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse by ten, Jim and Pam don't know what exactly to do with themselves. They could just go to sleep at a reasonable time for once—so that they're actually conscious for work in the morning—but that's too easy. Instead they settle on taking some time to themselves.

It had been a long day filled with crazy weather and annoying people, so both parents were thankful for some alone time. So while Jim headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, Pam gathered a carton of chocolate ice-cream, two spoons and a bottle of wine from the cabinet to bring with her to the bedroom.

Once there, she puts the ice-cream on the nightstand and propped the wine next to her on the mattress, along with the spoons, and then leaned back against the pillows, getting comfortable before reaching over to Jim's side of the bed for the remote. Reaching it successfully, Pam smiles as she flicks on the television, careful to keep the noise low as she flips through the cable channels.

Pam hears the shower rumble to life through the wall at the same time she finally settles on a channel—which just so happens to be playing re-runs of the Office, their documentary. She relaxes as the program runs, and her interest is piqued when she sees her husband on screen in the hotel room, watching a ball game. Then Cathy appears and it all spirals from there. Pam's never watched all of the episodes, she's not one to watch herself on TV, but she's kind of surprised about what she's seeing.

When Jim got back from Florida he had told Pam that Cathy was trying to get in his pants but Pam had brushed it off, teasing him about it for a few days. But Pam's never seen the raw footage and seeing it is interesting, to say the least. She thinks she laughs too much at the parts with Dwight, and Jim's made-up bedbugs are eye-roll worthy.

When the water shuts off and Jim enters their bedroom a few moments later with nothing but a white towel around his waist and damp hair, Pam whistles playfully. He chuckles, pausing his search for pajamas to walk over to her and lean down for a passionate kiss. Their lips connect and his hands go to her cheeks, something he's always done whenever they kiss which Pam absolutely adores, and her hands trail down his bare chest, causing goosebumps to appear on his arms.

Her hands stop when they reach the poorly-done knot in his bath towel, and with a final swift movement the towel's dropping from his waist. Jim pulls back and is barely able to say, "Hey, c'mon Beesly keep it clean," before she smacks him in the thigh with it, laughing quietly.

Jim's grinning as he tries to shield himself from the blows and grab the towel-turned-weapon from her hands, and he ends up giving up after the third smack, raising his hands in surrender as he evacuates to his dresser. He grabs a pair of black boxers from his drawer and pulls them on and then does the same with his red and green flannel pajama pants, before grabbing the carton of ice-cream from the nightstand and flopping down on the bed next to his wife.

"Careful," she says through a giggle as he sighs heavily, "the wine."

"Sorry." He reaches for a spoon as Pam snatches the ice-cream and takes off the lid, placing it back on the nightstand. "Ladies first," Jim says as Pam takes the other spoon and digs in, shoveling a massive spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. Jim does the same and after a few more massive bites from each of them, he pops open the wine, tossing the cork on the floor.

"If you trip on that in the middle of the night, I'm not responsible."

"Sounds fair," he agrees as he takes a long swig from the bottle, before holding it out to makes a face as the liquid goes down and Pam raises an eyebrow but he just shakes his head as she takes a sip. "That's the good stuff."

"Damn right," she answers after her own drink, supporting the bottle with her leg to keep it from falling as they go back to working on their ice-cream. "Hey so," Jim looks up, attentive, "remember Cathy?"

Jim nods, attempting to talk around a mouthful of ice-cream. "She tried to jump me."

"I know. I just saw."

Her husband's eyes widen, "You saw the episode?"

Pam nods, setting down her spoon in the now half-empty carton. "It was on while you were in the shower," she chuckles, "to be honest I thought you were exaggerating—"

"I wasn't!" Jim voices, throwing a hand up, laughing. "I told you she was insane! She was your replacement, _my wife's_ replacement, and she tried to jump my bones as soon as we hit Florida's border. It was crazy." Pam exhales, holding the bottle of wine to her belly, taking drinks here and there.

"Bedbugs were the best thing you could think of?"

Jim smiles, "It was pretty good, right? Backfired on me just a little bit though." He draws out the word little, and then finishes off the rest of the ice-cream, throwing his spoon in and slowly standing up from the bed. He grabs the bare carton, Pam hands him the lid, and exits the room.

While he's gone Pam drinks the rest of the wine, warmth pooling in her stomach and a soft buzz settling in her mind as she places the empty bottle on the nightstand and then pulls the blanket over her body, laying sideways against her pillow. When Jim re-enters the room, he turns off the light and mutes the TV before getting in bed beside her. He slings an arm around her waist, and his chin comes to rest on her shoulder, nose poking her cheek.

Pam giggles and he kisses her, making her laugh more as her hands come to rest over-top his.

"I love you Halpert, you know that right?" She whispers quietly, closing her eyes.

"Of course, Beesly. We're married, aren't we? Or is this whole thing just a sham?"

"Shut _up_." Pam says through a laugh but he pulls her to him, hugging her close.

"Hey honey?" He murmurs, kissing her again.

"Yeah?" Pam replies drowsily, sleep tugging at her eyelids.

"I love you too."

* * *

The kids are awake by five in the morning, and Pam's nursing a slight headache as she and Jim stumble out of bed to get them ready for the day. "We're not having any more kids, right?" Jim asks as he lifts Phillip into his arms, Pam holding CeCe's hand as she clambers out of her own bed.

"I think two's plenty," she answers through a yawn, and Jim turns towards her with a relieved expression.

"Good because even though I love you guys more than the world, I'm done with diapers and early mornings."

"That makes two of us, hon."

Jim leaves a kiss on her cheek as he passes her and walks towards the kitchen, still cradling Phillip in his arms. "I've got breakfast covered," he calls from the hallway and Pam grins before leaning down and lifting up her daughter.

Pam never imagined she'd have such an amazing life, with such an amazing family and such an amazing husband.

She wouldn't have things any other way.


End file.
